Abused
by xTwilightLove
Summary: Bellas being abused by her boyfriend and Edward cant stand it. Shes in love with Edward, but they're just friends. Can Edward help Bella out of her realationship and how will he handle her secret? ALL HUMAN! BXE, AXJ, EMXR.
1. Chapter 1

"Come On, babe. It'll be fast I promise," Jordan, my boyfriend said.  
"No, my dad's here and I don't want to do it," I said as stern as I possibly could. Jordan definitely took advantage of my dad constantly being gone. He was always away on business, so I was usually by myself.  
"Who cares?" he muttered.  
"I do, and I really don't want to have sex with you right now," I argued.  
He looked angry by this and grabbed my wrists forcefully.  
"Bella, I really, really don't want to hurt you. We can do this my way or you'll regret it later..." he threatened.  
And with that, he got his way.

* * *

It was morning now, and I was glad. I got out of bed, so I could get ready for school.  
After, I'd washed my face, I looked down to my wrist. There was bruises on both of them. I sighed and closed my eyes. I really didn't like Jordan. I'd been with him for 4 months and he'd already forced me to do things with him that I really didn't want to, and hurt me if I didn't agree to them. I guess it was just a cover up to what I was really feeling. I was in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen. I never told him that though, after all we were 'just friends.

Edward didn't like Jordan either. He said I was way too good for him, which was true. He also didn't like the way he treated me. I agreed with him on that too. Even though Alice, my best friend who is also his sister, has told me numerous of times that he secretly liked me I disagreed with her. I mean how could he? I was nothing special, just ordinary. And him? He was unbelievably gorgeous, and could get any girl he wanted. He was on the basketball team with Jordan, so he was pretty popular. He has bronze hair that was always messy, and beautiful emerald eyes. He couldn't possibly like me the way I did him.

I opened my eyes and stared back at the image I saw. I had dark circles under my eyes and tried to erase them, with my fists.  
I got dressed within minutes and went downstairs to go school. When I arrived at school I was greeted by, Alice.  
"Hey, Bella," she said with a huge grin. "I see your wearing the outfit I bought you on our last trip to the mall"  
I smiled, "Hey, Alice. Yeah, I thought you'd be in a good mood once you saw me wearing this"  
We walked into the school building where I saw Edward, leaning against the wall waiting for us I guessed.  
"Hi, Bella," his beautiful, velvet voice said.  
I grinned hugely, "Hi, Edward"  
"How are you?" he asked, certainly concerned by the way I looked.  
Edward was the only one who could possibly see when something was wrong with me. He just knew me that well. "I'm just fine," I lied.  
"Are you sure?" he pushed.

Just then I heard the voice I dreaded the most. "Bella!" said the voice, obviously angry.  
I turned around to see Jordan looking at me.  
"Um, hi Jordan," I said nervous.  
He looked really pissed off.  
"Get your ass over here," he fumed.  
I turned around and faced Edward and Alice.  
"Uhhh, See you guys later," I said quickly and was gone.  
Once I reached Jordan he said, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the Cullen's"  
"Yes, but Jordan, they're my only friends and I don't know who else to hang out with," I said, a little nervous. This was obviously a lie, since I hang out with Angela and Ben, but he didn't need to know that.  
"Aw, poor Bella doesn't have any friends..." he snorted, not being sympathetic.

Just then the bell rang and he left to go to class.  
My first four classes were okay, aside from the fact that I was shaken up by Jordan's talk with me this morning.

_I really have to break it off with him_, I thought.

I'd been wanting to, but was just too afraid on what he'd do to me if I did. He wouldn't let me go, I already knew that. I was angry that I let this go on for so long. When we'd first start dating he was a complete gentleman. Up until, our first night alone he was. Then, he started abusing me, mentally and physically.  
The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. When I reached the table with my usual friends, I looked over at Jordan waiting for his approval. He just nodded and smiled. Just then, I saw a really skinny, blonde girl walk over to Jordan's table and take a seat on his lap whisper something in his ear that made him laugh.

I looked down, not wanting to see anymore. I couldn't stand it. Edward looked over and saw what I was saddened by, and whispered, "Don't worry, he's just being a jerk like usual"  
I looked up at him and smiled at him. He saw the smile light up on my face, and did the same.  
"Thank you, Edward," I said.  
I loved how he'd always cheer me up. "No problem," he said, smiling crookedly at me. My favorite smile, I thought.  
"You know he doesn't deserve you," he murmured.  
"I know," I sighed. He was 100 percent right.  
Suddenly, Jordan appeared right next to me. Edward shot him a death glare, and Jordan turned to me and ignored him. "Bella, listen I was just going to tell you that I can't hang out tonight. I know we had plans, but Lauren," he looked over to the skinny, blonde girl and smiled, "needed some help with studying and asked me to help. But you know, we could always go out another night?" he finished.  
"I guess we could," I said, not very disappointed.  
"I knew, you would understand," he said, kissing me on my cheek before returning to Lauren.  
Edward looked at me, with a faint smile and cleared his throat, "Um, Bella If you want you can come with us to the movies tonight"  
I smiled at his invitation and said, "I'd love to. Thanks, Edward"  
Then, the lunch bell rang. "We're going right after school, so if you want you can ride with me," he said.  
"Yeah, sure," I said.  
"'Kay, wait outside by my car after school," he said.  
"'Kay," I replied.

After school, I met Edward right where he asked me.  
He was leaning against the car looking gorgeous as usual.  
"Hello, Bella," he said kindly.  
"Hi, Edward," I said getting into his car.  
"How was the rest of your day?" he asked politely.  
"Fine, yours?" "Mine was fine as well"  
I reached to turn on the radio, when I heard him gasp.  
"Bella, what happened?" he said, reaching for my wrist gently.  
"Oh, i-it, was um, an accident," I stuttered.  
He looked over at me suspiciously, "He did it, didn't he?" he asked his voice soft.  
"Y-Yes, he did," I mumbled, looking down letting my hair fall in my face.  
He let go of my wrist only to move the hair out of my face, and said, "I wish you would break up with him"  
I looked at him shocked that he would ever say that. This was not the first injury he's seen on me, and every time he'd just let it go. This time, he'd have enough.  
"It hurts me to know, he hurts you," he whispered, sad now.  
I felt tears bottling up in my eyes.  
"I know, Edward. I know. I wish too," I said, as a couple tears fell down my cheeks.  
He looked at me, and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks with his finger. "Don't cry," he whispered.  
He looked at the time on his car and said, "I think we should go. The others are probably waiting for us"  
And with that, we left.

* * *

**Okay, this is my second fan fiction. My other one 'Seventeen Forever' isn't done. I can't think of what to write next so sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue. I started this one to keep my mind off of it for a while. Anyways, there won't be any lemons or anything in this. I already have 3 other chapters written to this story, so if you reveiw and I see alot of people like it. I will continue it. so make sure you guys reveiw. tell me what you think and what i should change about my story. thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived to the movie theater and met up with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Hey Bella! I'm so glad you decided to join us. You don't need Jordan to have a good time. I just want you to have fun and not think about that jerk!" Alice exclaimed.

I felt a small smile appear on my lips. Alice hated Jordan for the way he treated me. In fact, all of my friends hated him. Emmett threaten to kill Jordan after I told him that he kissed another girl. Even Edward wanted to beat him up, and he's definitely not a violent person. I begged them not to. It's not that I didn't want them to, I was afraid that later he'd find a way to get his payback and try hurting me, or even worse them. I couldn't live with myself if he did something to cause my friends pain.

"The movies going to start soon, we better get inside," Jasper said.

Edward ended up paying for my ticket even though I begged him not to. He was always a gentleman when we were together. That was just one of the countless reasons I was madly in love with him.

"What'd you think of the movie?" he asked when we started walking out.

"It definitely was not what I expected. I mean, come on it's just like every other 'scary' movie out there. Everyone else dies, when the girl the killer actually was after gets away. I really can't see how she'd put everyone she loves in danger like that. I'd just go right out and have him kill me. I thought that was quite selfish of her," I complained.

He smiled crookedly at me and said, "So, you weren't scared through the whole movie? I swear, you must've grabbed onto me ten times throughout the movie"

"Sorry about that," I said apologetically, and blushed.

"It's quite all right. I don't mind having a beautiful girl hold onto me," he joked.

I felt a smile appear on my face, then I heard _his_ voice and a very girlish giggle right after.  
I turned around to see Jordan plant a small kiss on Lauren's cheek.  
I felt my smile disappear and gasped at them. I felt my mouth open wide.

Edward turned around to see them. He growled, and took my hand in his.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go," he said, obvious anger in his voice. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. How could he do that? Cheat on me. I'd try to be the best girlfriend I could even though he didn't deserve me and he cheats. I didn't love him. I knew that. I didn't even _like_ him. But it hurt to know that, he thought he 'd get away with this. To know that he thought I was still not good enough for him. I felt hurt rush through my blood, and gasped out for air and fell into Edward's arms. "It's okay, Bella. Shh..." he whispered in my ears.

I looked up at him and he lifted his finger to wipe away the tears falling down my face. "Bella!" I saw Jordan running towards Edward and I. I looked up and met his eyes. They were furious and looked like they wanted to kill. I heard the voice get closer and yell, "Bella! What the fuck!"

I felt rough, hard hands grab me from Edward's grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here with, him ?" he yelled in my face.

"I could say the same thing about you, Jordan. You said you were going to study." I said coldly.

He looked at me as if I was insane. Then, he slapped me hard. So hard that I fell to the ground. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he said, furious.

I heard the most obnoxious sound in the world. Her giggle. She obviously thought the fact that he abused me was funny. The thought of me being defenseless.

I felt Edward's warm hands around me and felt a lot better just by his touch.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

I nodded, because It was true. I was okay now with his arms around me.  
He got up fast and looked at Jordan with an angry expression.

"And you," Jordan began, but was cut off by Edward punching him into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever do that to Bella again," he growled.

Jordan scrambled on the floor, and once on his feet punched Edward back.  
They threw many punches at each other, and then Jordan had Edward pinned down to the ground.  
I felt my heart sink, and without thinking pushed Jordan, with all the force I had, off of Edward.

Edward was bleeding from his lip and nose. "Oh my gosh, Edward." I gasped.  
Jordan got up and walked over to his date who was just sitting there the whole time watching the fight happen. He put his arm around her and left. He obviously had enough, and knew I was hurt enough now that he'd hurt Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. This is all my fault. I should've just shut my mouth. I'm sorry your hurt. I wish that I could've-" I was interrupted by his smooth, velvet voice.

"Bella, stop. It's really no big deal. He had a beating coming to him, anyways."  
I laughed at this, because it was true.

"Come on, let's go to my house so I can help you clean up"  
I helped him up from the ground. He looked very sore. His eyes also looked..._sad_?

He looked over at me and touched my face, where Jordan had hit me.  
He closed his eyes, so I wasn't able to know what he was feeling. He opened his eyes, once he'd taken his hand away and sighed.

_God, I wish I could read his mind._

* * *

**I'm Glad Some Of You Liked My Story. Okay, I Know This Chapter Really Sucks. I Wish I Could've Written It Better. Oh Well. And That Part When They're Talking About The Movie Sucked Too. I Didn't Know What To Write So I Just Said That Cause It Was The First Thing That Popped Up In My Head, Cause I Really Do Hate Movies Like That. Oh, And I Tried Spacing Out The Words As Much As I Could. I Know Some Of You Guys Said It Was Hard To Read And I'm Sorry For That. But Anyways, Review Please! I Have The Next Couple Chapters Already Written, So I'll Post Them Soon.**

**P.S. I Wrote An EPOV Of The Last Chapter, But It Really Sucked. Maybe If I Edit It I'll Try Posting It..If You Guys Want. I Just Thought You Guys Should Know How Edward Thinks About The Whole Situation And Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, really I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises, nothing bad. You don't have to worry about me," Edward complained

"Edward, would you please try to cooperate with me. It would make me a whole lot less worried," I begged him with pleading eyes.  
"Fine," he gave in.

I started to pat his scars with a wet towel, and then something came to my mind that cause me to burst out laughing.  
Edward looked at me with stunned eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Emmett is going to be so pissed at you when he finds out you beat the shit out of Jordan. He's been wanting to beat him up so bad, and when he finds out that you already beat him to it he'll be mad," I laughed.

A smile appeared on his face followed by the sweet sound of Edward's laughter.  
_I loved his laugh so much_, I thought.  
Once we stopped our laughing, he stared into my eyes. His eyes full of sadness, sorrow, and misery.

"Bella," he said a little hesitant.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"I've been wanting to ask something for the longest time, and I've never had the courage to bring it up, because I'd always thought it would upset you in a way. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's your choice. I mean-" I cut him off saying, "Edward, please just ask what you want. I promise I won't take any offense to it. It seems like it's bothering you, so just spit it out."

He smiled and started, "Why are you still with him? He's cheated on you numerous of times, and he-he's hurt you so much. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes, that your in pain. I mean, I know you love him, but why."

I looked at him shocked by his question. I couldn't believe he actually thought I was in love with him. Him of all people. I don't love him. I love you, Edward. I have always loved you and will always love you and nothing and no one will ever change that. I wanted to tell him that, but knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, because the feeling wasn't mutual. He didn't love me back, and I had to deal with that.

I looked away, wondering if I should answer his question. Should I lie? I asked myself. No, I can't lie to him. He's my best friend and that's all he will ever be. I had to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question. Please forgive me and forget about it. It's really none of my business anyways," he said, quickly.  
"No, no. I'm going to answer it. I just, I just..." I started.  
I looked in his eyes and said, "I'm scared. I'm truly scared"

I turned away quickly knowing that at any moment I would start to cry and break down in tears.  
He grabbed my hand in his and put his other hand under my chin, turning my head towards his so our eyes were staring right into each others.

"I don't love him, Edward. I don't. I'm scared, that if I break up with him, that he'll hurt me. I really, really don't' want to be in this relationship. But I'm just to scared to do it. I just wish he'd break up with me. I know I must sound really stupid right now," I confessed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I bursted into tears, crying into his hard, cold chest.  
He looked at me with understanding eyes and tried calming me down.  
Once I stopped crying, he looked at the clock then back at me.

"It's getting late. I have to go," he whispered.  
"No!" I almost yelled. He looked at me with a curious face. "Please, Edward! Don't leave me. I don't want to stay here alone tonight. Charlie's gone for the weekend, so I'm here alone. I really don't want to be alone. Especially after tonight. I'd feel a lot safer with you here"

He let out a soft laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll stay. Calm down, just let me call my parents and tell them I'm staying over"  
"'Kay. Thank you, Edward," I sighed, with a faint smile falling on my lips.

I got up, and walked over to my closet and found some of Edward's old clothes I had here from a long time ago. Then, I grabed my own p.j.'s and went to my bathroom while Edward dressed in my room. When I came back, I found him at the corner of my room putting some music on. I had lots of Cd's thanks to him. He'd get me new Cd's every week, since he was music obsessed. I didn't have as much as him though. Not even, most music stores in Forks had as much music as Edward had. I smiled as I heard his choice of music.

It was Claire de Lune by Debussy. Our favorite.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, as he turned around.  
"Um, I don't know really. I just thought we'd hang out here," I replied.  
He smiled at my response and said, "That sounds nice"

I sat in the middle of my bed and he sat across from me, our knees almost touching. I didn't mind, because I was just staring into his eyes. I loved to take advantage of every time I could look into his eyes. They were so charming and pleasing.  
We talked endlessly about school, music, movies, and our friends. I didn't even notice that it was 3 in the morning.

"We should really get to sleep," I said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said, disappointingly. It looks like he enjoyed our converstation as much as I did.  
I giggled, and said, "Don't worry, Edward. We still have the whole weekend to talk and hang out with each other"  
A huge grin appeared on his face, and said, "Yeah, you're right"  
"Well, I usually am," I joked.  
"Sure. Goodnight, Bella," he said getting a blanket and pillow and put them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confusion across my face.  
"Um, going to sleep?" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"But not on the floor!" I protested.  
"Well, where do you want me to sleep? In your bed?" he joked.  
I'd forgotten, that we were 'just friends'.  
"Really, Bella It's no big deal," he started to argue.  
"No, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor. After all, I did beg you to stay here with me, so it's the least I can do," I offered.  
"No way, Bella. What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep on the floor? Like, I said it's no big deal," he said.  
"Edward, please. It would make me a whole lot happier if you did," I begged.  
"No!" he exclaimed.  
"Well," I bit my lip and hope I wouldn't regret what I was going to say next, "you could, um, sleep next to me. I mean, if you don't have a problem with it then I don't"  
"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into my eyes, trying to see if I truly meant it.  
"Yeah, really I don't mind," I said smiling.  
"Okay, then." he said also smiling.

He came over to the other side of the bed and layed down to sleep.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! Sorry, I Couldn't Post It Earlier. I Was Busy With School And All That. Anyways, I've Been Getting Reviews On Not Adding Enough Detail. I'm Sorry About That. I've Already Written The Next Couple Chapters, So I Can't Really Do Anything About It. But I Promise To Try And Adding More Details Later On. I Know This Chapter Has Not Much Detail. Please, Forgive Me! Reviews Would Be Nice. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella! What the fuck is he doing here?" I heard Jordan's voice shout.  
I got up from Edward's arms and stood up on my shaking legs.  
"It's over, Jordan! I love Edward! I always have. You don't deserve me. I want to be with Edward," I said.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" he shouted, grabbing me by my arms slamming me into the wall.  
"Hey!" Edward yelled.

It was like last night at the movies all over again. The started beating each other up, except this time they weren't equally hurt. Edward was in tremendous pain, yelling out every time Jordan punched him. I tried yelling out something, saying anything to get him to stop, but there was no sound coming from me. I tried standing up, but couldn't . My legs were numb. Edward face was full of blood, and I heard his hand break. I shuddered at the noise it made and covered my ears with my pale hands.

I couldn't stand seeing Edward in pain. And this was all my fault. Suddenly, Edward fell to the ground in defeat and Jordan walked over to me and laughed. "This is all your fault. He's suffering cause of you. He will _never_ love you. How could he? Your just a little fragile, whore. He could never love someone like you. All you two will ever be is friends. And your in love with him, even though you know he doesn't love you back." he spat, angrily.

He was saying all the words I dreaded. All the words I knew were true. He was right, and I knew that. He walked over to Edward again and started punching and kicking him again with more force this time. Edward was in pain on the ground and he was making it worse.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Your hurting him! Stop! Please!"

"Bella, Bella wake up!" the most beautiful voice in the world, pleaded.

I gasped out for extra air and saw Edward staring at me with a worried expression.  
It was a dream. It was all a dream.  
I sighed with relief and looked at him. His beautiful face was not covered with blood like in the dream.

"Bella, are you okay? You were having a bad dream, I got so worried." he said.

I smiled at him. He was worried. About me. I felt my heart flutter, even though I thought it shouldn't seeing how worried he was right now.  
"I'm fine, Edward. Sorry I woke you up," I apologized. I felt myself blush, with embarrassment. How childish! Having a nightmare. And waking him up.  
"It's alright," he smiled crookedly.  
"Now, go back to sleep. I promise you won't have anymore bad dreams," he said softly, before kissing my forehead.

_Oh, how I wanted so badly for him to kiss me on my lips._

_  
_I closed my eyes, then I heard him start to hum an unfamiliar lullaby.

* * *

I woke up with Edward's arm around my waist. As much as I wanted to lay there forever with him, I got up and got dressed quietly without waking him up. Edward was right, I didn't have another nightmare.

In fact, I had an amazing dream of Edward. He knew. He knew how I felt and he felt the same way also. We were in a meadow, laying in the soft, green grass talking and laughing and having an incredible time. The meadow looked familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I layed my head on his chest and he started humming the lullaby he hummed last night. It all seemed real. Like it was actually happening. I smiled at the thought of that happening in reality, but knew it would never happen. If only he knew.

I looked over at Edward, who looked very tired, and smiled. I knew exactly what to do to makeup for him comforting me after my nightmare. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and starting making breakfast.

I made almost every thing we had in the fridge when I heard someone coming downstairs. I smiled and looked up to see Edward. He was wearing his clothes that he had on last night and his hair was more messy than usual. His scars weren't looking as bad as they did yesterday. Although his black eye was very noticeable.

"What's this?" he asked, smiling.  
"I made us breakfast. It's just sort of a thank you for everything," I said, also smiling.

I handed him one of the two glasses of orange juice that I poured and handed him a plate full of food with it.  
After we finished our breakfast he asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
"I don't know. We could go to your house now though, since you need to change in some new clothes," I said back.  
"Yeah, let's go," he said and took my hand.

I looked at him and smiled even though I knew he wasn't looking. In that moment, I felt like he felt the same way about me. That we more than 'just friends'. I turned away and sighed. He would never know the truth. He couldn't.

Edward waited patiently as I quickly got dressed. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a green tank top with a blue sweater, and my converse. I'd already brushed my teeth this morning, so I went to my bathroom to brush my hair. I let my hair drop barely over my shoulders leaving it down.

I walked downstairs hoping I didn't take too long.  
Edward sitting on the edge of the stairs, looking concentrated like he was in a deep thought. I quickly ran down the stairs, making him jump up, obviously startling him.

I giggled and gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
He was staring at me and after a few seconds was making me self conscious and made me blush.

Then, he caught himself staring and said, "Bella, you look beautiful. Blue is definitely your color."  
I blushed even more and said, "Thanks. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah," he said quickly, embarrassed for some reason. That was a first.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4. I Know The Chapters Are Pretty Short. I Was Thinking About Posting Two Chapters In One For My Next Update. I'm Not Sure Yet. I Know Most Of Chapter Four Is Mostly The Dreams, But The Kinda Play A Part In The Story Later...**

**Review, Please?**


End file.
